Bumblebee 3
by RheannaTheHedgdemon
Summary: Some Bumblebee action but this time add it with gender-bending, more then one coupling and man other surprises! Also bringing in other version of Bumblebee but in the animated world. Note: This will be Rated M and detailed content will be told along with coupling - please enjoy.
1. Surrender

_RheannaTheHedgdemon presents a new Bumblebee 3: Surrender_

_Rated for sexual themes, violence and light bondage_

_Coupling: MegatronxBumblebee_

A swift yellow and black blur ran by to avoid the red beam only to be hit by the building's debris and skidding to a halt. The small form shakily stood up and ventilated feeling his own energy waning down due to the lack of energon intakes. The mechling stood up and his optics glared at the larger mech, one optic cracked and the liquid substance crawling down his face-plate; the scrapes in his paintjob and the cracks of his frame only added to his irritation.

"I must admit you have acquired my respect youngling, still so young to be thrown into battle…" the large grey mech mused, not missing the mechling getting weaker as he wastes more energy. "Why don't you surrender to me little one?" the tyrant asked. The mini-bot gritted his denta and started screaming into his jammed intercom signal of where his friends were. His blue optic looked at the allspark fragment, slightly surprised that Megatron goons didn't retrieve and left with it.

However weak and tired he was his own servo's switched out to stingers and charged at the tyrant. The larger mech shifted slightly in shock when the mechling managed to move quickly, but the large mech wasn't worried – the youngling electricity didn't affect him that much.

That's when red optics widens when he maneuvered around him, he turned around to see the mini-bot grab the allspark fragment and run off the same direction to get away. Megatron cursed and chased after the mech before going air born. Bumblebee ventilated as he ran as fast as he could, he couldn't transform due to the lack of energy and energon. He felt his limbs weakening and ready to give out. His grip tightening on the shard, his helm snapped back to see the red light beam being fired from the 'con. His optic followed it and it widens when the beam hits the tanks and blown up.

The blast hit's Bumblebee but when more blew up it caused his to lose his footing and grip of the shard as he blew out of the radius and slammed into the wall. The shard gave a few electrical pulses before it died down and return to its normal glow. Bumblebee was conscious long enough to see the 'con shape shift and land in front of him to get the shard before he passed out.

Megatron looked at the mini-bot whose helm was slummed before the damaged frame slowly slide out of the hole and delicately to the ground. The larger mech walked to the recharging mechling and carefully picked him up before placing him on his shoulder. He turned around just in time to hear sirens before he lifted off into the air.

O.O

Blue optic's slowly opened and blinked as he starred into the lights on the ceiling. The mini-bot stayed still for a while as his memory banks replayed the events and he jerked up suddenly to found his location to be a berth room with one single large glass window. Blue optics stared at it as his scanning's showed it was reinforced but the night sky view was beautiful. When the mini-bot attempted to move he found himself tugged back to the berth and felt a collar around his neck cables. Not on that his injuries was cared for and carefully welded and his fuel tanks were full.

His optics blinked as he felt something different about his frame and looked down. 'He' nearly screamed, his frame was even more curved and his own chasses armor popped out a little more to –what did Sari called them? Breast?

The mini-bot looked around to find a way out, his attention soon snapped to the door when it opened. The mini-bot scooted so her back was against the wall when she saw the tyrant. Stories of the large 'con raping younglings and femmes came to him quickly. Bumblebee pressed her-self against the berth wall as the larger mech walked towards her. His longer legs making a few strides before he was at the end of the berth.

Blue optics stared at the larger form; his shadow enveloped her entire form. Bumblebee found her vents stalling and fear slowly rising. Megatron large servo reached out and grabbed her ankle before slowly dragged the youngling out where she was laying straight on her back. Bumblebee panicked and kicked out with her free leg before turning over on her stomach. Her optics bright with fear as her digits gripped the fabric.

She then felt weight on top of her. Megatron kept weight on top of the youngling, even if she was collared to the wall the large mech knew better to underestimate a smaller frame regardless if it was mech or femme.

"Get off!" Bumblebee shouted finding her voice softer and sounded like delicate chimes. Megatron kept part of his weight on her so she couldn't retreat; his large servo on her abdomen that allowed him to pull her into his larger frame. Megatron carefully pressed his frame downward so it made the mini-bot sink upper-portion of her body press into the berth. Her legs still holding her aft up into the air and Megatron was not shy about it being pressed into his interface cover.

"Shh, surrender to me little one." Megatron whispered as his free servo gently rubbed her leg, feeling the platting shift under the delicate touch. Bumblebee optics widens and she started struggling, she knew what was happening and she didn't want it. A soft gasp passed through her derma and coolant tears started to weld up in her optics. "Shh. Just surrender."

"N-no! Stop!" the mini-bot spinal strut shivered and her entire frame twitched. The large 'cons servo was messaging her tense leg platting and it didn't help the gnawing fear growing inside her. Megatron kept a light pressure, carefully and skillfully making the little mechling spread her legs and using his own legs t keep them separated. Megatron wasn't a fool when it came to taking femme berth mates.

No doubt the mini-bot was a virgin considering how she self-interfaced; he was the only one besides the medic to see the mini-bot had interface equipment of a femme – no doubt a carrier mech. Though from the fight over the allspark fragment no doubt to the excess energy has transferred it to the mini-bot and completely changed his frame to help compensate the no spike.

"Just surrender." Megatron mumbled to the youngling as his servo slipped to the spread legs and touched the interface equipment. Bumblebee let out a faint gasp from her own vents. She shivered and lost her voice completely when the 'con slowly stroked the platting. "Just surrender and I can show you there is no need to be afraid of me." He whispered into her audio receivers, his red optics catching the small servos gripping the silk covers and her helm lowering to lie down on the covers. Bumblebee was shaking and she bites her upper lip when her cover slipped. When she felt lubricant slowly slid down and onto Megaton's leg she had to tightly close her optics.

Megatron tilted his helm and a single digit teased the soft metallic folds of her valve. Strange tingles ran up her spinal strut and a soft moan was released. She couldn't stop it, she wasn't strong enough.

"I want a verbal claim that you surrender little one." The tyrant whispered and Bumblebee blinked, as the heat not only resided in the lower region but also traveled from her chassis to her face-plate. She opened her mouth as soft moans left it and her vents heaved to calm herself down.

"I…I s-surrender." She finally whispered and Megatron smiled. The valve was well lubricated from his mere intrusions but he has to stretch her or this would greatly harm and traumatize the little femme. He carefully slipped a single digit into the mist heat as a shiver ran down his spine.

Megatron optic twitched and he was face with the problem of holding himself back and the test f his will not to pound into the small femme. Bumblebee let out a groan as she resided the position she was in. Her leg's shaking and all ready have giving out but held up by the larger mech's servo on her abdomen. "That's it my sweet little 'bee, relax and enjoy."

If Bumblebee wasn't busy focusing on the sheer pleasure, she would have snapped that she wasn't small. She only gasped when another digit entered her valve and soon a third. The squelching sound of her lubricant and the feel of it slowly craw down her thigh plating and onto the larger mech's leg gave a little of excitement.

Megatron smiled seeing as the mini-bot was finally stretched and removed his digit's and flipped the femme onto her back. Bumblebee blinked in surprised and felt the other kiss her and pressed his body into her. The youngling had to relax as the 'con taught her how to kiss properly. Bumblebee shivered as the larger glossa explored her mouth and she wrapped her arms around the neck cables.

She groans as the Megatron kept his leg in between hers and carefully rubbed the valve. When the kiss was released Bumblebee was ventilated to hard as her heating systems worked overtime t keeps her cool. Megatron couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the overheated femme. He turned up his vents and the cool air hit's her and he watched her squirm slightly.

Megatron rubbed her sides and lowered down and kissed the chassis before lowering himself down to the interface equipment. Carefully spreading the little one's legs; his red optics softened as he pressed his derma to the soft, moist metal before him. Bumblebee back arched and she looked down at Megatron to catch his optics looking at her.

The femme moaned as she felt the glossa swiped passed sensitive nodes and she laid back. Shiver after shiver ran up her spinal strut and moan after moan left her lips. She felt her tanks in her abdomen and she knew she was getting close to overload.

"S…so close." Bumblebee stuttered and felt Megatron's lips curled into a smiled as he pressed his large glossa into the soaked valve. Red optics brightened when they saw the mini-bot spinal strut arched completely when even more sensitive nodes were brushed and soft metal being touched. Bumblebee moaned loudly and her leg's shook, it took most of her strength not to squeeze the large grey help in between her legs.

Small yellow and black servos gripped the large grey helm and pulling it closer to allow more pressure onto her valve. Bumblebee shook – always imagining this but never knew it will feel this good nor her first time to be with a 'con – not even the tyrant.

"A-ahh!" she gasped out and the exploding feeling in her tanks as her first overload with another mech was reach. Bumblebee ventilated as she lay back, shivering from the feeling of the larger mech licking the lubricant.

Megatron rose up and allowed his spike to be free from its prison and sighed at the feeling of the cool air hitting it. Blue optics widen as she watched the large spike pressurized in front of her. The spike was large to match the build but it was oddly silver with strange bumps that were over the shaft.

An anxious feeling enveloped her core as she stared at the spike. Seeing metallic transfluid on it already: no doubt from the warm up succession he did earlier for her. Megatron pulled the smaller frame closer to him and pressed his hips in between hers. Bumblebee shivered as she felt the large spike rub against her valve. The fear slowly decreased as she reminded herself that she was prepared for this.

"Are you ready?" the tyrant asked and Bumblebee quickly nodded just to get this part over with. Megatron spreads her legs a little more and she felt the tip of the spike slowly pushed into her. Bumblebee groaned slightly and forced herself to relax.

Megatron gritted his teeth; feeling his will to be tested. The tight, moist heat was drawing him closer to pound the little femme. The tyrant drew a large vent as he managed to get half way inside then he raised an optic ridge.

"You are a sealed youngling correct?" he couldn't help but asked. Bumblebee blinked and looked up at him.

"Y-yea, why?" the tyrant tilted his helm and pushed in a little further until he heard the distinct gasped from the smaller partner.

"There it is; it was a little further than normal." He commented and looked at the smooth grey face-plate. The yellow and black youngling had coolant tears forming and she did her best to hold them back from the sudden pain. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief when he didn't go any further. She looked up and madly blushed when Megatron was staring down at her.

Megatron larger digits touched the grill of her frame and lowered him-self down and kissed the youngling on the fore-helm. With that he manages to get the rest of his member inside of the other.

Bumblebee shook as untouched nodes were rubbed against, the metallic bumps on the others spike was creating electrical impulses that made her tanks sing. The mini-bot moaned and the tyrant smiled and moved his hips in a thrusting motion.

The feeling of being filled was amazing; the thrusting spike hitting her nodes was making her shake uncontrollably. Megatron couldn't help but smile as he gets to show off his skills once more.

"Do you want to know what these add on to my spike do?" Megatron asked softly. Bumblebee nodded frantically as her small servo gripped the larger mechs arms. "Well it's better to show then describe." Megatron said.

Bumblebee spinal strut arched once more and was silenced. Her optics went wide as she felt the spike literally vibrate inside her. Her digit's dug into grey metal. Finally a sound slipped from her tight vocal cords. Megatron smirked as he pounded into the moaning mini-bot, her gasp and moans were lovely.

Blue optics was glazed and the tightening feeling arose in her tanks once more; she didn't need to say anything due to her body language. The larger mech shifted his hips; searching for a special spot inside the valve that can cause mech's to overload faster.

Bumblebee spinal strut arched once more and she spoke in slurred words or nonsense. The one word Megatron could figure out was 'more' and he was gladly giving it. He could feel the other was about to overload, even he was so close to overloading.

Megatron pressed their frames together and allowed the friction to draw them closer to release. The two rubbed against each other, allowing the electricity to coarse both of their frames. The scrapping of metal and mixing of paint allowed them to reach climax.

"Nnn-ahh!" Bumblebee was the first to reach overload, her leg's wrapping tightly around the other's waist. Megatron grunted when he reached his overload. Bumblebee groaned as she felt transfluid fill her, her optics half closed and felt the condensation crawling down the metallic armor. She wanted to fall into recharge or enjoy the moment of peace that was in her frame.

Megatron moved and he kissed the femmling helm as he watched her slip into recharge. He carefully removes him-self from her and lies down beside her. His red optics following the curves and dips of the femme before it reaches the collar that ensured her stay. The tyrant carefully removed the collar without waking her up.

Now the hardest part is letting her go.

O.O

Bumblebee woke up a few joors later in order to find her-self in a serine place that held a waterfall. Looking down real quick and sighed in relief that she was a he again – no doubt a dream. But when he stood up he flinched and felt a dull pain in his rear and his optics widens with a slight horror before the softened. Next to him he found a large cube of energon and data-pad.

Picking up the two he read over the data-pad; surprised it was information about the Decepticon's future plans much less a message on the bottom that gave a location and time for a meeting – choice given.

Bumblebee bit his upper lip and drank from the cube, first he needed to bathe and second he needed to return to base and get all the worries out of the way. With that he slipped into the cool waters and relaxed and watched as the dried lubricant and transfluid flaked away as he bathed himself.

Afterwards he returned home and saw everyone glad that he was save, he gave them the data-pad and wasn't surprise they were asking questions about it. All he just said was he managed to grab it and jumped out the nearest window with his jet packs. They seem to accept that and left him alone.

So later that night he went to the location and looked around and saw the large 'con standing near the docks; hesitantly he walked over to him and looked up. Wondering what would happen since he was no longer a femme. Megatron looked over at him and picks him up and kisses him.

"I'm no longer a femme…." Bumblebee said in confusion as the kiss, stating the obvious. Megatron chuckled and sat down pulling the mechling into his lap.

"Your still a submissive mech where as I am a dominate one." Megatron stated and rubbed the mini-bot's back. "You have no spike but you are able to carry youngling where as I cannot." The tyrant continued and Bumblebee looked away.

"Is that why you want?" Bumblebee asked and felt coolant tears weld up in his optics.

"No, I want for you little one. Your happiness amuses me and your devilish personality keeps everyone on their pede's also you're the only one who is brave enough to accept my invitation from my courting." Megatron said and kisses the mini-bot helm.

Bumblebee blinks and looks at him and smiles. "Fine but were setting some ground rules…and air ones as well."

Megatron chuckled, "I can agree to that."

O.O

_**Finally effing done! Six blasted pages of planning and writing this in only three days due time! I hope you enjoy this cause if your don't then I'm just writing one-shots that is under one thousand words….any further I could have reached five thousand….so I hope you enjoyed my presentation and so wait a little bit for the next one-shot of Bumblebee 3 .**_


	2. Unneeded Tears

_Bumblebee three presents: _Un-needed Tears

_Rated:_ T

_Coupling:_ Bumblebee x Ultra Magnus

Bumblebee had no clue how fortunate he is around others, how his attitude and happy smile brings other 'bots and humans moods. However he thinks otherwise, as himself annoying or a complete accident – some of those agree and they were derided as aft's by those who disagrees. The yellow and black mech was alone on this day, a very special day as some would say but to him it was only a painful day.

Today was his creation day or birthday as the humans would like to call it. It was a day of rejoice but also pain. Blue optics stared at the night sky, coolant tears forming whenever it landed on the voids of stars or the cervixes of the moon. Today is a reminder of what he lost when he was a sparkling, barely old enough to speak – his own creators died on his birthday, a cruel gift from the 'cons.

Baby blue optics looked away and he couldn't blink away the tears that formed in his already wet optics. He remembers the day better than any happy moment of his life. The day the Autobots wasn't as prepared as they should've been and that the 'cons broke into the homes of thousand of Autobot and Neutral families and slaughtered.

The attack on Iacon, images of how the 'cons burst in after he happily tearing into his gifts. He screamed out for his carrier and creator and watched as the 'cons blasted them into pieces. His memory came of one of the 'cons yelling at each other about what to do with him, he couldn't remember if it was to kill or abduct him. However, he can remember the 'con saying happy creation day to him and to enjoy the last gift that war have to offer.

He was traumatized that day, the last gift being of a doll he always wanted and his creators gave in and got it for his special day. He remembers holding onto that doll throughout his entire life, jumping from foster family to foster family. Moving he took out a worn out mechanical doll from his subspace, age gotten to it better than him.

His digits carefully going over the worn out designs and the face-plates of his carrier and creator came into his CPU, the smiling faces before it was replaced by offline ones.

"Bumblebee…" the mini-bot flinched and he turned around to see the silver and blue hammer wielding mech.

"U…Ultra Magnus sir!" he stuttered not realizing his tears on his face-plate until the other saw. He watched the commanding officer walked towards him and kneels down, much like a knight would to his king in some of Sari's fantasy books. The Magnus carefully and gently wiped away the mini-bots tears, not missing the subtle blush that formed on grey face-plate.

"What is wrong Bumblebee? The others inside are wondering where you are." Ultra Magnus asked, his voice soft in an attempt not to startle or rush the younger mech. Bumblebee looked away, he didn't want anyone or 'bot to talk or see him during this time, of course he avoided them all orn and they were bound to ask him tomorrow of where he has been.

"It's just…that today is really painful and only holds ad memories for me." Bumblebee said and the Magnus decided to take a seat next to the youngling. The Magnus was careful not to scrap the grass or pull any flowers out of roots when he sat next to the youngling.

"Please Bumblebee, tell me why – such a precious day to be created is such a sad day for you." The leader said as his gentle blue optics looked at the youngling. Bumblebee mouth-plate opened and he stumbled over a few words on how to explain such an experience that made him cry countless times when it is brought up. Bumblebee looked away and vented a sigh, how long has he bottled this sadness up? How many people have he pushed away on this certain day because he was in too much pain to explain it or tell any 'bot?

So he took a long vent and started from the beginning of that day, centuries ago and no doubt when the Magnus was a lot younger. Bumblebee explained how on this day, started out as a happy 'bot on his creation orn, where he had wished and wanted several things such as the mechanical doll he held still in his servos. Ultra Magnus listened carefully; not getting side tracked and allowed the mini-bot to explain in his own pace.

It seemed like earth hours went by when Bumblebee explains the offline of his creators to the jumping of foster home to foster home and how no 'bot wanted him. Soon he started to tell the elder bot how he hid behind a smile, how he used it to cover up his own pain, sadness and lonesome. When nearing the end the mini-bot was in tears, it seemed so hard but the soothing servo that rubbed his tense back platting helped him tell at least coherent sentences.

At the end the mini-bot didn't expect the larger mech to give him a hug, messaging tense platting to help the mini-bot relax. Bumblebee blinked away the last of his tears and strangely he found himself…lighter, as if all the bottled emotions were finally let out. The mini-bot moved slightly and looked up at the larger mech who didn't look at him with scorn or annoyance, but calm patience.

"Are you ready to come in so the others can give you a creation day? They worked very hard on this day for you, especially your femme organic friend." Ultra Magnus said and the mini-bot nodded, he didn't want to keep running away on this special day anymore. Before they could even stand, Ultra Magnus wiped the last of the coolant tears before he kissed the mini-bot. The faint pink blush returned on the grey face-plate but not from embarrassment but of skittish feeling that was called a crush.

When the older mech pulled away, Ultra Magnus smiled and kissed the forehead part of the mechling. "Bumblebee…" he started, in a low whisper that caught the attention of the small speedster. "Never forget there is always some 'bot, friend or neutral that is always there for you. Besides, you have great friends and companions that will always come to your side no matter the problem."

Bumblebee nodded at the statement and allowed the commander of the entire Autobot army to help him up and walk him back to the base they resided. He didn't even hide the very last creation day gift his creators got him when he went through the door, he was happy for once in a very long time. Though when they asked about the mechanical doll he held so close to his spark; he explained it – even though in tears but these weren't sheltered tears, they were tears he can gladly express to his friends without ridicule.

Because there are days for him to cry and there are days that tears aren't needed. Though, today is the day his tears were wiped away by his close friends and companions and said to be unneeded. For that he is glad.

_**O.O**_

_**Finally! Something I managed to write, anyways so sorry for the late update I couldn't come up with any story idea's so I kind of kept bouncing back and forth until I was bored enough to just write a fluff based story. Sorry if it made no sense or was a little bit sad but hey, they didn't really go into Bumblebee background enough so I decided why the heck not!**_

_**Anyway a word from the last chapter reviews!**_

_Hooray more Bumblebee uke yaoi please put more XD__ – __**shadowcat ninja**_

_Yayz! The first one is a MegatronxBumblebee one-shot, I love this pairing! I can't wait to see what other bumblebee pairings you're going to write about, I was wondering, can I see a Ultra Magnus/Bumblebee one-shot, maybe? If it's not too much to ask. Have fun writing the next chapter and good luck! – __**Tinyterror**_

_that was amazing!__  
__i am so ahppy you are writing more__  
__do you still do request pairings?__  
__if that is still the case... jettwins :3 or lambotwins :D___

_but if thatisn't. then i don't care and i am just happy to see more of you.__  
__great chapter :D__  
__looking out for more :D - __**jisko2ikiso**_

_*fans self* Looooved it! ;) - __**BBlover**_

_Update! – __**Witch08**_

_**Alright peeps, I managed to get one request down and now I am thinking of the next one, request are fully welcomed and please give some idea's so I have an idea so I don't so long for updating like last time….yeah sorry again for the late update but I hope you like it even though it isn't as long as the first one. See you next update!**_


	3. Rivalry

_Bumblebee three presents:_ Rivalry

_Rated: _T

_Couples_: Bumblebee/Jettwins, Bumblebee/Lambotwins

The day was completely relaxing, the black and gold ninja-bot sat peacefully as he meditated. Nothing can disturb him on this day. However, that would be true if it weren't for the mere fact that the peaceful silence that Prowl enjoyed was crudely interrupted by the Lambotwins and Ratchet swearing and cursing at them in Cybertronian. Prowl groaned in agitation and looked at the two, their paint job gleaming and smirks of success plastered on their faces of whatever prank they managed to pull.

The two reminded him a lot of Bumblebee, mostly yellow one due to the color; however there was no black on him. So it made him look like the older and possible what Bumblebee might look like if he was older and covered part of his protoform.

Speaking of the mech, the mini-bot rushed in holding a bucket of pink paint and smiling as if he has achieved something of rather great feet. The three snickered and tried not to burst out laughing and Prowl was tempted to ask what was funny. Until he heard an explosion and Sentinal Prime shouting out of who did this. The large chinned prime walked in, his armor color of blue was completely replaced with pink.

Prowl had to admit on how some'bot like 'bee and the Lambotwins could be so quiet and careful to replace the blue color without getting caught.

"Bumblur!" the prime shouted and Bumblebee popped up with a smile on his face. The larger 'bot marched forward and two blurs, one orange and the other blue streaked passed grabbing the mini-bot before flying off out of base.

"Hey!" Sunstreak shouted, his blue optics narrowed and his twin brother Sideswipe looked at the direction of the flyers took the mini-bot. One of the flying twins, the blue one stopped momentary and stuck his glossa out at the two grounders and his jets then boosted him of base. Prowl sighed as the prime yelled at the two about bring the mini-bot back for punishment but settled on punishing the Lambotwins instead.

The two sets of twins have been battling for yellow and black mechling attention, the ground twins due to his idea's of pranks and the thrill of speed and the sky twins due to his kindness and wanting to teach him to use his jetpacks for flying and control. However the rivalry was small but it grew and the earth 'bots couldn't help the mini-bot. Bumblebee have been managing to slip past the four to hang around the rest of his comrades and help out around base before one of the twins kidnap him in front of the earth 'bots or in secret.

However, there is only one Bumblebee and he can't be everywhere at once. Optimus did attempt to tell the four but the twins broke out in argument of who is Bumblebee closer with and the red and blue prime gave up then and there and allows the youngsters to figure it out on their own.

Bumblebee have set up ground rules and surprising the twins and even two rule breaking grounders followed them exactly. But right now Prowl could tell that the mini-bot have his servo's full and take his shift until the twins will give him back – which will be a while.

O.O

Bumblebee chuckled as he flew around only to be grabbed on the leg and pulled back in a deep embrace. When he looks up his blue optics came to see another pair and he smiled widely.

"Hi Sunstreak." The mini-bot greeted once again and saw his twin standing next to him until he heard the flyers shouting at the three and flew at high speeds before stopping and still in the air.

"Yellow bumble is ours, find yourself another!" Jetstorm shouted and Bumblebee side, going through another earth hour or two long arguments before some'bot decides to just run off with him or him driving off back to base and to get back to work. Bumblebee listened to the two argue before the both sets of the twins started pulling his arms between each other and the mini-bot decides now is the best time to break up the fight and end this silly sheared – at least for today.

"Alright, enough!" Bumblebee shouted and the two let him go. Bumblebee rolled his shoulder components and looked at the flyers and the grounds and gave a sheepish smile. "Look you two don't have to fight, can't you just share?" he asked, a little hope that say yes.

"No, yellow bumble is only one. We saw him first and we be having more of his attention then grounder twins." Jetfire said. Sideswipe stuck his glossa at him and Bumblebee groaned.

"I really don't like it when you guys fight, I'll be both of your friends and we-"he was interrupted by his intercom ringing and he sighed, "Hold that thought for a moment." The two pair of twins glared at each other before they looked back at Bumblebee and saw he had a gloomy look on his face.

"Sorry guys, I need to head back to base for a mission. See you guys later and maybe we can catch up on some games or going racing when we have a chance. Okay?" Bumblebee asked with a smile and the four nodded. "Great, be right back!" Bumblebee shouted as he transformed into his vehicle mode and drove off leaving the twins behind.

"Oh, yellow bumble doesn't understand…" Jetstorm said.

"We are fighting for not only his attention but his affection as well…" Sunstreak finished and the twins went back to base coming up a few ideas' to keep the other twin sets away from Bumblebee.

_**O.O**_

_**Sorry for such a terrible one-shot, I wanted to get these two out of the way so I can plan to update a few of my stories that need to be updated! I have wanted to make this longer but didn't find any songs to inspire me so I just went right in so again sorry if it's horrible or a bit confusing. My brain was everywhere today. So the reviews and I will reply to each one since I do have questions about one.**_

_Awesome, you did an Ultra-Magnus and Bumblebee pairing! This chapter was really good, I almost couldn't take the feels with how much insight was put into it. Can't wait to read the next chapter! – by __Tinyterror_

_**Alright my dear Terror, I must thank you for such a gracious comment, I am glad that you understood what I was aiming for and once again thank you.**_

_Great chapter. Here are ome ideas in case ya need help.__  
__Barricade/Bumblebee (femme) pairing__  
__Waspinator/Bumblebee (femme) pairing__  
__Cyclonus/Bumblebee (mech) pairing__  
__Shockwave/Bumblebee (mech) pairing –by __Skyress98_

_**Glad someone gave me a baseline of what they want to see however my question is do with the mech and femme thing is that for Bumblebee gender or for both of them? Just want to make sure so I won't screw it up…**_

_you made my day :D__  
__i have a diffecult test today but you updated :D you have the best timing ever XD__  
__looking forwards to more. – by __jisko2jisko_

_**Your welcome, though I sometimes think my timing needs to be worked on but I am glad I made a few readers happy so keep being cool and sorry if this story disappoints…I don't like to make people upset or sad…**_

_please update soon i love MegatronXBumblebee, this should have more XD__  
__(sorry my bad english) – by __Tanisa Bumblebrasil_

_**I'm glad you love and I don't understand why you put down your English is bad even though it isn't, have more confidence in yourself and cute account title.**_

_**Hope you guys like the story and I'll see you on the next update with more messages my me or my sponsors! Bye!**_


	4. Bars

_Bumblebee Three presents: __**Bars**_

_Rated T: Fluff_

_Couples are: __**Barricade x Bumblebee (Femme)**_

In this everlasting war there are a lot of Neutral Cybertronians and even planets that doesn't wish to be ravaged by the everlasting war. As the planets law – no fighting between factions! This it's only law and the 'bots and 'cons don't want non-factions to enter the war for messing with the peace. Right now Team Prime was on one of the neutral planets due to Maintenances, every 'bot had a partner to travel around with in case of something goes wrong. The youngest of the team though sped around quickly, never being on a neutral planet. The mini-bot eyes went over to a large building constructed to be tougher then the other's there. Tilting her head she set forth to continue forward but she was yanked back by her partner.

"Prowl stop doing that!" the yellow and black mini-bot said grumpily at the point her own friend won't let her go have some fun.

"No Bumblebee, you're a femme and being in such setting isn't good – especially with mechs that never seen a femme before." Her black and golden friend said. Bumblebee rolled her beautiful crystal blue optics and looked at the building. When Prowl turned around she quietly sneaked off and into the building. When the femme mini-bot entered, she didn't suspect that the place was rather large on the inside just like the outside. She walked forward in the purple tinted room to another pair of doors before she was stopped by a larger mech with green optics – a clear sign of a neutral mech.

"You should turn around girly, these mech's will eat up an Autobot – especially the cute ones." He warned and Bumblebee pouted. She crossed her arms that seemed to make her chest plated puff up. The neutral mech chuckled and opened the doors for her, "Just holler if you need help getting out of here." The femme smiled and nodded before venturing forth, the sight before her wasn't what she suspected.

The room was decorated in many cool colors and the furniture was bolted to the ground – to prevent fights as the mini-bot concurred. All the seats were covered in scarlet cushions, many mechs sitting at tables and drinking bright purple mixes that gave off a strange strong scent in Bumblebee receptors. The little femme ventured for to see large platforms and many beautiful Cybertronians that graced her sights. A large metallic pole – no doubt for withstanding a large amount of weight; she watched one glorious femme that was cascaded in Indigo coloring with pink highlights. Her protoform a golden color and her optics a lovely sandy color that looked deeply into her own.

Bumblebee had to move away quickly from stopping herself from blushing to hard. She then went to the back where many large mechs – built for battle she concluded – drinking from cubes that had a light blue tint to the energon. When she neared she gave pause and regretted she came in by herself and didn't heed Prowl's warning. One of the mechs look back at her with crimson optics and he stood up a bit straight to reveal the Decepticon sigil on his arm. His drawn attention to her made the others looked and the five stared at each other. Bumblebee vented light puffs of air and felt her spark thrumming before she turned around to move only to pump into a larger form.

"An Autobot." The 'con said and she looked up before backing up. She found herself surrounding and she knew she was weaker to them physically and she wanted to leave as fast as possible. She didn't see the neutrals gave pause and looked at the group that surrounded a single Autobot, a femling much less and much heated glares were cast at the 'Cons in warning.

"I was just going." Bumblebee said looking to dash through the open but the larger mechs blocked any that were revealing.

"Guys, leave the fem alone." Another voice called out and their attentions went to a 'con that was still at the counter drinking. His coloring was one of black and white with a hint of a silver shine. He sipped the energon and his strange optics – a translucent red that seemed to change into a golden color.

"She's an Autobrat." One of the 'cons said and Bumblebee optic twitched at them but the other mech in question waved it off.

"And this is a neutral planet; you know the rule – no faction fighting or do you think you can handle these mech's and fem's from whopping you tail pipe?" The gorgeous mech asked. The soldiers gave the neutrals a glance before they left the femme alone and back at the counter for higher grade. The handsome 'con approached her and gave her a cube that fitted for her size. "Sorry about them, they're a little grumpy that there haven't been any…action in a long time." The mech said with a sly smile.

Bumblebee took the cube and looked at the 'con with curiosity before taking a sip, she shivered when she found it tasting sweet and smoothly rolling down her throat cables. The mech smiled and took a sip from his.

"You're the first femme mini-bot I have met." He said and her blue optics looked at them, large and full of innocence that made him hesitate. Bumblebee waited for him to continue and his smile widens a bit, not in a creepy or evil way but in a lovely manor that made her spark flutter in a childish crush. "So, why did you join the Autobot's; even at so young an age?" the mech asked.

"Because I wanted to prove everyone wrong." She said as she looked at the bluish color energon. The mech looked at her, his expression soft and completely ignoring his comrades getting drunk off the tail pipes. He didn't miss the sad look she showed and he could make a few assumptions out from them. "I am always the smallest, the weakest to their eyes and I wanted to prove them wrong. Compared to other mini-bot's – even femmes – I'm the smallest. But I'm going to prove them wrong; I am going to show them that I am not weak." She said and the mech didn't take his eyes off her.

Bumblebee then realized something and looked at the 'con, "what is your designation anyway?" she asked. The Decepticon smiled at her as he hooked an arm around her smaller shoulders. Her blue optics looked at his red optics as he leaned in closer to her audio receptors. His vents tickled her sensitive receptors.

"You can call me Barricade my sweet little Goldbug. ~" he whispered. Bumblebee face-plate turned red and she quickly moved away with her grey face-plate turning several shades of crimson, darker then Barricades optics much less. He chuckled and his digit went under her chin and moved her head so the two were facing each other. Soon his derma is placed softly onto hers and the world was soon shut out. Wide optic's slowly sink into closed ones when the mech continued the soft kiss. The gentle kiss surprised her and she felt calm around the 'con.

However, she was ripped away from the mech and her vision snapped open to see Optimus servo's on her arm and Ratchet giving the Decepticon a hard lecturing. Barricade's comrades chuckled as they watched the scene before them ended up in chaos. Optimus dragged the youngling out of the bar, away from any fighting and most certainly the 'cons. She blinked in confusion as the surrounding's changed quickly. The neutral's looked at the scene and giggled.

"You shouldn't delay the spark's desire!" one femme shouted her optics a violet color and the used to be Prime just continued the pace towards the ship which was ready for lift off. Bumblebee then gotten the worst scolding that Ratchet and Optimus ever given her, with that they quickly got off the planet with all the supplies they sorely needed.

Yet when bumblebee looked out the window she saw Barricade with a sad expression that made her spark ache in pain. She waved at him and he waved back, but not as a goodbye because that would tempt fate but as a see you later. The Autobot sit back in her chair and she wishes they weren't on opposite sides and hoped they see each other on another neutral planet.

_**O.O **_

_**Finally it is done! Sorry for the late update my computer screen broke on me and I couldn't update any of my stories by I am here now and ready to shower you with my new ideas! Here our are my faithful reviewers. **_

_BumbleBeeBitch__ -__this isn't terrible, I love it :)  
lol bee doesn't get it, he's so innocent  
I love both of these pairings_

_**I'm glad you think so.**_

_nindroidlover14__ -_ _Could you do a Blackairacnia/Bumblebee?_

_**I'll see what I can do about that.**_

_Witch08__ \- __You might think that this one-shot was terrible, but I loved it and would love to see a follow-up (sequel) to it!_

_**I don't usually plan for sequels when doing one-shots, because well that's kind of the point of one-shots.**_

_jisko2ijsko__ \- loved it. i was soooo happy when i saw this i thought it was very cute! keep writing :D_

_**I will my dear reader, I will!**_


	5. Author Note

_**So sorry about not updating this set up that much! My computer busted and I was unable to update it and now it is too late since I only make one for every new year! Don't worry number four will have more updates as well the request that you have asked for. I'll try harder!**_


End file.
